As well as dogs, cats have traditionally been very popular as household pets. As the ongoing birth dearth has become more and more pronounced through the years, cats have come to be increasingly welcomed in households with no children and families who have finished child rearing in place of children. In keeping with a growing number of households having a cat as a pet, many different varieties of toys for cats are on sale at pet stores and so forth.
It has long been known that cats react idiosyncratically (show inclination) to a plant called silvervine (Actinidia polygama), and accordingly toys for cats employing silvervine have been proposed to date (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2005-279227, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3139208, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 9-19232 (1997)).